Baby cribs are old and well known. The most widely used crib is a rigid four-wall structure standing on four legs, one of the walls being vertically slidable so as to permit easy access to the baby. That crib is not at all portable.
One known portable structure simply has four side walls which are pivoted together and is provided with straps so that it can be strapped to a normal size bed to provide a temporary confined area for a baby to sleep.
Another known portable crib has a drop side which must be fixed with care in its erect position, for if it drops inadvertently, a baby can become entangled in the wall fabric and perhaps become asphyxiated.
None of the known portable cribs combine the attributes of being lightweight, easily erected and easily collapsed.